Tales of Flames: Val
by Megurashi Mono
Summary: There are countless world existing. What would be foretold was a tale of a world where the last earthling wasn't Kawahira nor it was Sepira. This story depicts the tale the true earthlings living on that world. "you shouldn't believe in what you see." He ignored the warning of his friends and it was too late to regret. (AU fanfic, Pre-canon, MAJOR CANON DIVERGENCE )


**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

_**A/N: This Idea suddenly came to me and I can't get it out of my mind. I decided to write it and Bam! Jeez, why did I even write this story? Anyway, this story is mostly OC characters. There would only two Canon characters that would be here in this story. I hope that they aren't OOC and I would get their Characterization right. I am still practicing on how to properly write a story. Can someone give me some pointers? Anyway please point out if there would be wrong grammars, spellings, typos and incorrect use of words. English isn't my first language ( =_= ) also please note that this is AU, Pre-Canon Story. This would be a Major Canon Divergence Fanfic. Anyway is this considered as AU? I'm not too sure on the description of AU.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Tale of the Fall**

* * *

_" Mother Earth, Mother Earth_

_The Wonder of Miracles._

_Boundless Sky_

_Expansive Ground_

_Deep Blue Sea..."_

The Familiar Song didn't bring comfort to his ears. Instead, it makes him feel cold inside and out. The beautiful boundless Sky is no more. The Ground was no longer Fertile. It was barren, only dust and ashes remains. The Sea is polluted, it would never be very clear again. He failed on his mission.

" We, the Children of the Flames,

We, Loves our Mother..

Our Duty, Our Responsibility..

Protect and Preserve her _Eter– _**Yo**U **FaIlEd**..."

His remaining companion smiled and blankly stared. " Opera... " He muttered his name. Hoping that he can hear the weak pleading on his voice. He doesn't want to hear it.

" KAW**ahIra**.. is A **Better **Choice.. _**Failure**_! Bl**AS**...phemy! "

Opera stared at him. Opera's eyes are blank. Tears started to leak out of his eyes as he saw his emotionless companion. He saw his own reflection on Opera's blank eyes. Weak, Tired and Helpless. Unconsciously his thin hands have gripped to the book that he was holding.

" _You Failure~ You Failure~ _Everyone is better than you~ _You failure_~... "

" I know. " He muttered. Patting his stitched clothes, he stand up from the dusty ground. There are old books, scattered messily. His home, looks like it hasn't been cleaned up for years but he doesn't care. It would never be his home. This house, didn't belong to him. His own was destroyed, Hundred years ago. He look at his Companion who sang again the familiar song.

_" Mother Earth, Mother Earth_

_The Wonder of Miracles... "_

He smiled sadly. He wiped the remaining tears in his eyes. Even through he failed, he still one last job that he needs to do. " Brother, I would do my last one job, take care okay? " Opera, doesn't answer him. It continue to sing like a broken record.

" Well, I'll be off... Don't worry. " He awkwardly scratched his head before leaving the House.

Everything would fall back to it's place again but the Earthlings were no more. It's fine, even they didn't go back. As long as the Earth would be Okay. Everything would be alright as long as he fulfilled his Mission.

" Offro le mie Fiamme. "

* * *

When did it go wrong? He wasn't certain. Was it when he was found by them? Would it be different if he didn't bother to ask? Would it be different if he didn't take those warm hands? He was just a clueless child back then. He didn't know much about the world. He was left alone in a forest. Hungry, Cold and Tired. He was sad and scared. It was raining that day, there were occasional flashes of lightning and the rumble of the Thunder.

He just knows that he was abandoned. The Familiar Warmth and Messy Fluff of black hair is gone. The Deep and Melodic Chuckle. Smells of Roses and Incense. Delicious foods and Warm Milk. It all disappeared. He was left alone to fend for himself.

" Regler! " He heard a loud voice from the distance. The voice sounded angry. He was scared. He decided to hide within the bushes. He hoped that he wouldn't be seen.

A few moments, A 10 year old boy has appeared. He has a spiky brown hair, amber eyes and tanned skin. The boy frowned and look at his surroundings. " Where did that fool have gone? " He asked in no one particular. He gulped when the boy stare at the bushes. The bushes where he is hiding. The 10 year old boy frowned. " He's too big, to hide within the bushes. " The boy muttered to himself before he slowly walk away. As the boy has disappeared, he felt a sense of sadness within him. It's been Five days since he was abandoned with his clothes, some food and drink in a rucksack bag. He can't understand why would his Father would abandon him.

_" You have greater destiny waiting for you, My Dear. "_

A gentle smiling face and a pat on his head before he lose his consciousness. When he woke up he already found himself in this forest. He was scared and lost. He took a lot of time before he stopped crying. Eventually he decided to eat his food. There are still some food remaining in the rucksack bag.

Today was raining. Yesterday was better. He knows that some of his food will be spoiled if they are soaked wet. Making sure that the boy was really gone, He got out of the Bushes. He has his rucksack bag gripped tightly with his tiny body. He hoped that the large leaves would be helping in making his food not spoiled. He sighed in relief. The boy was really gone. Within the days that he was left here, he become slightly familiar with this forest. He walk deeper to the forest. He also wondered what would a boy doing in these place. It's his first time encountering someone in this forest, other than some rabbits and snakes. As he walk deeper, he eventually saw a small cave in a distance. He unconsciously let out a slight smile on his face. When he got near to his cave, his smile dropped. There was someone staying on his shelter. A young boy about the age of 5 years. He has black hair and red eyes. The boy look at him in surprised. " Wha?! Who are you?! Wait, wait, wait.. That shouldn't be the thing that I was supposed to be asking... " The boy trailed off scrutinizing him carefully. His red eyes narrowing as he stare at him.

He feel his throat clogging up and eyes becoming misty. It was the Familiar Red eyes. No, it wasn't him. He said in his mind. " You okay, Kid? " The boy asked. There was a frown on his face as he look at him with worry and concern. " This is mine. " He said to the boy. He hoped the boy didn't saw the tear gathered on his eyes. " Leave. " He ordered coldly. He wanted the boy to leave. The boy frowned. " What? When this is yours?! " He asked him. There was a doubt and disbelief on his voice. " This is my usual hiding place. " The boy said to him. He stared at the boy who was laying lazily in one of the big rocks while warming himself up in a bonfire.

" I've been living here for Five days. " He informed to the boy. This is a second person he encountered. He thought, They weren't also getting along. His grip on his rucksack bag tightened more. He shouldn't talk casually to someone. " What?! " The boy looked surprised. He was startled when the boy gripped his shoulders tightly with his hands. He winced at the pain. The boy noticed and he apologize. " Ah, I'm sorry... " The boy was staring at him with his red eyes. It hurts to stare at them. " Let me go. " He said. The boy obeyed. He distance himself to the boy. " You should leave now... " The boy frowned at him. " If you're hiding from someone... I saw him before. " The boy looked disturbed when he said that. He looks afraid of the boy that he saw earlier. " He should be gone now.." He continued. " I saw him walking in the direction going to the outer premises of the Forest. " The boy smiled. " Thank you for informing me! " He said to him. He felt something warm. It was the first time that someone have thanked him other than his Father. " I am Regler! " The boy introduced himself. He tilted his head. He look at the boy who has his arms stretched out. " You don't know? " The boy asked him. " Know what? " He asked in return. He wondered what is the boy talking about.

The boy... Regler, his mind informed. grinned. " When someone introduce themselves to you, You should also introduce yourself. When they offered their hand. You should offer yours in return and shake hands! "

" I see.. " He muttered. Regler was looking at him expectantly. " I'm Val. " He said. He stretched out his own tiny hands towards Regler's own. " From now on we are friends! " He was surprised when Regler said that to him. He knows what that means. " Would you like to go with me? The Rain already stopped. " Regler asked him. He shook his head. " I'm waiting for someone. " He said to Regler. " The latter smiled sadly. He hated that look. Regler sad look was replaced by a bright smile. " Then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow! " Regler didn't bother for his reply and instantly took off. It happened instantly. Black Flames appeared on Regler. They were surrounding him. Regler grinned and run very fast.

He looked at Regler in shock who vanish in the distance. What is that? Did just Black Flames appeared on him? It was the first time he saw someone with strange Abilities. Just like his Father, he has his own abilities. But it was the first time that he saw someone with Flames.

* * *

A/N: How was the story? Arghh... I think I wanna hide myself in the ground. It was so embarrassing!

The Dialogue! I think I have the urge to cringe every time I read it.


End file.
